


Killjoy

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a tiny bit of smuts, interrupted smuts, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Someone has a tendency to interrupt Supergirl's love life...





	Killjoy

Every nerve ending in her body was thrumming. There were fingers tangled in her hair, then slipping underneath her shirt, pulling and scratching at her skin to get her closer. And all Kara wanted to do was get closer. She panted in Cat’s ear, caressing her earlobe with her tongue and playing with the stud there even as she was deftly pulling the zipper down at the small of the woman’s back. 

She pushes harder, trapping her against the door in her office, slipping her knee between Cat’s thighs and relishing the sting of her nails as she digs in, knowing her young lover can take anything she dishes out and more. Kara groans when those nails drag down her back, then around as Cat places her palms against her abs, bringing Kara to rip her lips away from that spot on her neck that brings out the most pleasant of sounds. 

“Kara,” Cat breathes and she reaches forward to nip at her lower lip, her tongue slipping out to soothe immediately. “Kara, please,” she whispers.

“Anything for you, Miss Grant,” Kara smiles before ducking and lifting the tiny woman in her arms, walking her backwards to deposit her on the edge of her gleaming white desk. Cat’s dress is halfway up her thighs when Kara hears the faint beep in her ear.

“No,” she murmurs into the skin just above the inside of Cat’s left knee. “No, no, no…” she shakes her head and tries to make the beeping go away.

Cat tries to get her panting under control. She runs her hands through Kara’s hair again and again. “Darling,” she manages to get out, “what’s wrong?”

Kara smooths her hands down Cat’s legs, falling back to sit on her knees as she tries to calm her breathing. She lifts apologetic eyes to her lover as she lifts one hand to her ear. “Y-yeah?” she asks unsteadily. “Alex?”

\----Supergirl, we need your assistance with a rogue alien!----

Kara nearly growls. “Really, Alex? Look...I’m working on a really,” she pauses as she looks to the half-dressed woman still sitting atop her desk, “ _really _important deadline. Can’t you guys handle this one without me?”__

__\----Sorry, Supergirl. We’ve already tried. We need your help. Now!----_ _

__“Fine!” she seethes and rises to her knees. Cat is already standing and turning to get her help with the zipper of her dress. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers against the back of her neck._ _

__Warm hands slip back to rub against the outside of her thighs. “It’s ok, Kara. You don’t control these things.” Cat turns around and slips her arms around Kara’s neck. “Now go and be a hero and I’ll see you this weekend when I get back.”_ _

__“Fine,” Kara pouts, gets a quick kiss and is out the door in a flash._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“Oh, I missed you so much,” Kara hisses as Cat literally attacks her neck with kisses and the lovely scrape of her teeth._ _

__“I missed you too,” Cat gets out between kisses from her place on Kara’s lap, “so much.” She had come to her apartment straight from the airport, surprising Kara a day early from her almost week long trip. “Next time I have to travel, you’re coming with me,” she grits out as she works the buttons on the younger woman’s shirt._ _

__“I will, I promise,” Kara says as she lifts them both and begins walking to the bedroom. “I wanted to come visit,” she pauses at the doorway to press Cat against it and unbutton her pants, “but I swear, every alien in the country decided to come to National City while you were gone. I didn’t have a free minute!”_ _

__“I know, I saw you on the news,” Cat grunts as her back hits the mattress a moment later. “Every punch, every kick…every muscle on display,” she smiles wickedly as her hands slide up her superpowered lover’s arms._ _

__Kara returns her smile and goes to work on the rest of the clothing in the way of her destination….until she hears a buzzing. “Mmmm…” she hums against Cat’s bellybutton, “is that your phone? Do you need me to get it?” she asks in a daze._ _

__“Not mine,” Cat pants. “Carter at his dad’s. Silenced it in the car,” she tugs a hand in Kara’s hair, pulling her up and in range of her lips once again. After a long, deep kiss, she asks, “Is it yours? DEO?”_ _

__“Better not be,” Kara growls suspiciously as she strips the designer slacks down Cat’s legs. “God, you’re beautiful,” she smiles distractedly, looking down at the milky white skin laid out on her burgundy cotton sheets. Her smile only falters when the buzzing starts again and continues. She glares at her phone on the coffee table in the living room._ _

__“Go,” Cat urges reluctantly. “It could be an emergency.”_ _

__“ _This _is an emergency,” Kara grumbles as she stalks into the living room and nearly crumples her cell in her hand. “What?!” she nearly yells.___ _

____\----Supergirl, we have an…----_ _ _ _

____“Let me guess! You have an emergency?” Kara asks sarcastically._ _ _ _

____\----Yes, an emerge…----_ _ _ _

____“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, Alex!” Kara interrupts._ _ _ _

____\----Supergirl, I don’t know…----_ _ _ _

____“Whatever!” Kara hangs up on her and is in her supersuit before Cat can even blink._ _ _ _

____“Kara, what was that about?” Cat can’t help but ask from her prone position on the bed. She props up on her elbows to regard her brooding lover._ _ _ _

____“Alex!”_ _ _ _

____Cat waits for more information, but it never comes as Kara paces back and forth, her hands in tight fists against her sides. It’s almost comical how frustrated she looks. “Alex did what, darling?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s doing this!” she exclaims, pointing a finger at her phone where she threw it on her dresser. “Ever since she found out about us…she’s been mad that I didn’t tell her first…she’s…somehow she knows,” her eyes narrow and she points the finger even more. “She knows when we’re together…she’s trying to block us!”_ _ _ _

____“Kara,” Cat tries to soothe her, “I thought you said she was ok after you two talked?”_ _ _ _

____“She was,” Kara says quickly. “She was ok and she said she knew it would happen. She was just mad that I told Eliza before I told her…but that was just because she was going through the whole thing with Maggie,” she says excitedly, “and I didn’t want anything to take away from that!” she says with a pointed finger and then another angry glance at the cell phone._ _ _ _

____Cat smiles at her lover’s concern. “But how could she know we’re together now, darling? I mean at work maybe, but we’re always near each other there…”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know, but she knows…” Kara seethes again. Her head whips around and Cat might swear she saw a bit of heat vision when her phone buzzes again against the wooden surface._ _ _ _

____“Sweetie,” Cat soothes again as she steps up to her superhero lover, running her hands up the textured fabric of her suit. “Go help. Go save the day and when you get back, I’ll be right here in between your sheets,” she says, dipping her head to the side to try and catch Kara’s eyes. “Ok?” she asks, even as she’s coming up with her own plan in her head._ _ _ _

____Kara gives in, reluctantly. “Promise?” she asks, all of her bravado gone in an instinct._ _ _ _

____“I promise,” Cat says sweetly, kissing her hero and pushing her towards the window._ _ _ _

____The next morning, when Cat wakes from a fitful night’s sleep… _alone _…she knows it’s time to put Alex Danvers in her place…and she knows exactly how to do it.___ _ _ _

______\-------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ma’am?” Vasquez calls from her workstation at the DEO._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex turns quickly and makes her way to the brunette’s side. “Got something for me, Suze?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Vasquez grits her teeth. “Yes,” she hisses at the other woman’s smirk. “And when this game of yours comes to an end, so does that nickname. Correct, Ma’am?” she questions with an angry glare._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure thing, Susan. So what do we have?” she questions as she leans over her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your two targets are within an eighth of a mile of each other and closing, Ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perfect,” Alex says with a satisfied grin. She pulls out her cell and sets a five-minute timer. “Good work, Suze.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ma’am,” Vasquez grits her teeth again._ _ _ _ _ _

______\-------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t care if Fort Rozz is hovering over National City,” Kara huffs as she bounces back on Cat’s king size bed. “I am not leaving you tonight for anything,” she says as she runs her hands underneath Cat’s shirt and around her bare stomach as she straddles her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Cat hisses as she lowers her head and kisses Kara so deeply even she needs air afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stupid aliens,” Kara mutters as she starts plucking the buttons off Cat’s blouse one by one. “Fucking killjoys,” she murmurs as her lips finally meet the smooth flesh between Cat’s breasts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmmm,” Cat hums as she threads her fingers through thick, blonde hair. She yanks with one hand and preens at the way National City’s own superhero gives to her demands…but it’s quickly overshadowed by the love she sees in those blue, blue eyes. She sighs. “I love you, Kara,” she breathes, right before capturing those beautiful lips one more time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, too,” Kara whispers with a smile before dipping right back into those sweet lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat is just about to divest Kara of her bra when she sees a clearly disdained look cross her face. “Kara?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara doesn’t answer, only lets out smooth deep breathes through her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat knows the exact reason for her panic. “Give it,” she snaps her fingers in front of her and is halfway across the room digging through Kara’s discarded pants pocket before she knows what’s going on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh?” Kara looks to her confused as Cat takes up her former position, straddling her, this time with Kara’s cell phone in one hand and a waiting hand for the earpiece in Kara’s ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Give me the earpiece,” Cat says it slowly again as she unlocks Kara’s phone and inputs a quick series of commands. When she places it in her ear, Kara can do nothing but stare, her mouth agape._ _ _ _ _ _

______\----Supergirl, we need your…----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is not Supergirl, Agent Danvers,” Cat says quickly and with a glare that turns Kara’s insides to an even hornier mess. “I think we need to have a discussion about your need to interrupt Supergirl’s love life.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A few seconds pause before…----This is a direct line to Supergirl, so I suggest to anyone that has intercepted this call to…----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alexandra Elaine Danvers,” a new, stern voice says over the line, causing the eavesdropping superhero’s eyes to pop wide open._ _ _ _ _ _

______Another few seconds pause…----Mom?!----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alexandra, I cannot believe that you are using DEO resources to enact your so-called revenge on your sister’s completely normal curiosity into your teenage romances…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\----Mom!! This is not a secure line! And it was not completely normal, it was weird! She interrupted me three times! Three times!----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And just think what trouble you might have gotten into if you hadn’t been interrupted,” Eliza continues. “I think you actually owe your sister several apologies, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\----Mom, hang up. We are not doing this over a secure DEO line!----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, it seems like anything is up for grabs over secure DEO lines these days, doesn’t it Agent Danvers?” Cat asks slyly, which sends Kara’s hands sliding up and down her thighs in appreciation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well…” Eliza questions, “What do you have to say for yourself, Alexandra?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A reluctant ----False alarm, Supergirl---- comes through the line before it’s disconnected with a resounding click._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks, Eliza,” Cat says a second later. “Lunch on Tuesday, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome, dear. Bring Carter,” Eliza responds quickly before hanging up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat quickly tosses both the earpiece and the cell phone behind her to the plush carpet below. “Now, Supergirl, where were we?” she asks with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
